


A Letter To Skip

by YellowBananaOwl



Series: Fandot Creativity Night Ficlets [18]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen, Skipthur if you really squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 02:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3634077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowBananaOwl/pseuds/YellowBananaOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is writing a letter to Martin after he leaves for Zurich.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Letter To Skip

Dear Skip

Oh, I guess you're not Skip anymore, are you? Well, you'll always be a bit Skip to me, but maybe Martin is better? 

I know it's only been a few weeks, but I hope you are settling in just fine. I hope you are doing well in Zurich. We miss you loads even if we're doing brilliantly with OJS and everything. Douglas is loving being Herc's Captain, and I think Mum is enjoying it a bit too. (Both being Herc's boss and watching Douglas be his Captain.) Anyway, we are doing great, and Mum seems a lot happier now that she doesn't have to worry about money anymore. We get to stay in proper hotels now. You know, the ones with the little shampoo bottles you can take home with you. My collection is really growing, last week I got a funny green one that said "softening sea lettuce" on it. I don't know what that is, but it sounded funny. I don't know why people will put sea lettuce in their hair. If I get stuff from the sea in my hair while swimming, I just chuck it back in the sea. Maybe I should start collecting them and put them in a bottle instead?

How is it with SA? Is it brilliant? I bet it's brilliant. Do you get to fly a lot of different planes or do you fly the same one like you did here? Is your Captain brilliant? Do you play a lot of games? When are you coming to visit us, Skip? I really miss you.

Say hi to Theresa from me. And visit soon. I'll write again next week.

Arthur

**Author's Note:**

> Written during fandot creativity night.  
> Prompt: shampoo and/or letters  
> Characters owned by John Finnemore.


End file.
